


i wanna do bad things with you

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, dub-con, stepsister/stepsister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ella never knew such bad things could exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna do bad things with you

A/N: This is just…porn, for the sake of porn. Enjoy, kthnxbai.

I do not own Ella Enchanted.

There was always an inkling of fear involved. Always a tensing of nervous muscles before she even opened the door. As soon as her hand was on the doorknob, chills ran down her spine, and scars began to itch and bruises began to throb. She wondered, panic-stricken, what would be in store for her tonight.

Ella opened the door, and squinted when it creaked loudly. The creak was just as eerie and tragic as what she was about to endure. She noticed Hattie, sitting at her vanity, running a silver-handled hairbrush through her long, wavy honey colored hair. She didn't pay Ella greeting, no, she merely smirked at her reflection, and shifted in her seat. Ella hated how excited Hattie always was, how aroused torturing her defenseless stepsister always made her.

"Well, hello there." Hattie finally spoke, setting the hairbrush down on her vanity.

Ella willed herself to feel brave; a second of bravery for a night of fear, she thought, knowing well that she was not a poet. The sentiment, however, fortified her, and so she sauntered forward, the intention to take control for once at the foreground of her mind. Standing behind Hattie, who's catlike blue eyes were wild with desire, Ella leaned down and whispered into her ear:

"What are we doing tonight?"

Hattie replied,

"If you think I'm going to give you control," the whisper faded, "then think again, Ella-dear." Ella's confidence did not waver, as her lips pressed against Hattie's neck, earning a meow from the older girl.

"Mm, well, if you're so fixed upon the idea of satisfying me…" Hattie arched her back, offering Ella more of her neck, hissing when Ella's tongue darted out to lick along the pale flesh. "Mm, you're so adorable when you think you have control."

Hattie chuckled darkly then, and reached behind her to grab a fistful of Ella's hair.

"Do you still want to know what we're going to do tonight?"

Ella whimpered, confidence destroyed, and nodded weakly.

"I am going to ravage a…very…tight…hole of yours."

Ella froze.

Surely she didn't mean…no, she couldn't mean…

Hattie had forced upon Ella various means of harsh torture, ranging from knives in bed to relentless orgasms until Ella was sore and unable to breathe. But this…

Hattie stood, circling Ella like a vulture, hand darting out to grip her ass. Ella sucked in a breath, betraying wetness soaking her panties. Suddenly, Hattie was right behind her, breasts pressing against her back, hands slipping up under Ella's dress.

"I want you to scream." Ella shuddered; Hattie was always bubbly and joyous in the public eye, but when she was alone with Ella, fingers lightly tracing the crease of Ella's buttocks, she was a complete sadist.

"You will enjoy this. That's an order."

Without warning, Ella felt a sharp, burning pain, a dull throb, followed by the curling of Hattie's finger, which had slipped inside her tight asshole.

"Oh…" Ella groaned, hating the sensation, hating how violated she felt. But at the same time, she found herself wanting more.

"Bend. Over." Hattie hissed into Ella's ear, giving her ass a harsh smack with her free hand. Ella yelped, but complied, feeling her confidence and strength ebb away.

She was bent over the chair now, ass in the air, and she could feel the sadistic want radiating from Hattie's every pore. Hattie pushed Ella's dress up with her free hand, and pushed her panties aside to allow her better access.

"Oh, Ella," Hattie smirked, free hand reaching down to fondle Ella's exposed, dripping core.

"Obedient as always," she chuckled, slipping a second finger inside Ella's asshole, despite the whimpers of the younger girl and the overwhelming tightness.

"Relax." Hattie commanded, swatting Ella's ass hard.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything but moans and my name come from your mouth."

Ella relaxed, and Hattie was able to slip in a third finger.

"There…" she trailed off, head falling back I ecstasy at the sensation of Ella's tightness.

Ella squirmed. She knew she was being toyed with, as always. She just wanted things to be over…so she could deal with the physical repercussions alone in her room…

"Ah…!" Hattie's fingers began to move; pumping steadily in and out of Ella's tight asshole. The sensation was…interesting, Ella thought, not quite painful, not quite pleasurable. She felt her core begin to drip, wetness began to coat her thighs as Hattie's free hand maneuvered to grope Ella's breasts, fingertips pinching a nipple harshly.

"Hattie…"

"Yes?"

"It…it feels…"

"It feels what?" Her fingers curled; Ella felt herself tighten; "It feels really…oh…Hattie…harder…"

"That's right, you like it, don't you, whore?"

Ella winced at the epithet; she was used to It, but a part of her wished she could turn the situation around…call Hattie a slut, a bitch…fuck her in the ass and make her scream and like it…

Suddenly, Hattie's other hand had found it's way to Ella's core, which was gushing and dripping with arousal. With deft fingers, she slid two inside of Ella's hole, pumping her fingers simultaneously, causing Ella to gasp and whimper at the double penetration. Ella felt herself tighten again…she was so close…

Without any sort of warning, Hattie pulled her fingers out of Ella and gripped her forearms, pulling her down onto the floor.

"On your knees. Bow down." Hattie hissed, grabbing the back of Ella's head. Ella whimpered, asshole sore and throbbing, sex aching and soaking…

Ella pulled up Hattie's dress, and inhaled deeply when her nose brushed against Hattie's sex.

"Fuck yourself while you eat me."

A whimper tore from Ella's throat as her hand shakily found its way to her pussy. Her fingers worked hectically inside herself as she licked at Hattie's folds experimentally, feigning innocence, even though she'd been on her knees for her many, many times.

"Stop teasing me." Hattie ordered, and immediately Ella's tongue began to lap at Hattie's clit, and the noise she made was just so satisfying.

"Oh, Ella…yes…yes…"

Her hips bucked into Ella's face, and she moaned, throwing her head back and pulling Ella's hair. Ella's tongue continued to work, teasing Hattie's clit relentlessly while her own fingers brought her closer and closer-

"Oh..! There…! Yes…!" Hattie moaned, muscles convulsing, pussy dripping, juices flowing into Ella's mouth. She eagerly swallowed, licking her lips and burying her face into Hattie's inner thighs as she came with a soft whimper.

Hattie moved away, and Ella fell to the floor.

Always…

"You may go, Ella." Hattie said, voice cold and detached as she fixed her nightgown. Ella shuddered, and pulled herself up off her knees, escaping the room with tearful eyes, an aching body, and the image of Hattie's wicked smirk lingering in her mind.


End file.
